milethfandomcom-20200213-history
Legislative Directive
This law describes the basic duties of all legislative officials. Legislative officials are demagogues and burgesses. I. Legislative Duties ********************* A. Board Monitoring ******************* Demagogues and burgesses must monitor their respective boards defined by the Political Power Mandate and Board Usage Definitions. All legislative officials are responsible if a post which violates Mileth law is left on one of Mileth's board for a full moon or longer during their term in office. B. Executing Exiles and Pardons ******************************* A legislative official may only perform an Exile on an aisling who has been warranted for such an action. A legislative official may only perform a pardon with a judge or equivalent's order or once the aisling is due for such an action as determined by the exile/barment length ordered. Legislative officials must wait for a judge's (or equivalent) order to pardon in the case of lost board information. A legislative official performing exiles or pardons must record each individual action to the Mileth Judgments board. C. Reporting Actions ******************** A report must be made for exiles and pardons performed in accordance with the Legislative Directive. D. Burgess Duties ***************** A Burgess must remove old laws from the board if other legislative officials cannot remove them. Burgesses must monitor the actions of all Demagogues. II. Reporting Actions: Legislative officials must report all individual legal actions: exiles, barments, pardons from exiles and pardons from barments. They must follow the following format and post it on the Mileth Judgments board. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Exile/Barment Report --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Subject: Crime: Punishment: (type and length) Ordered by: (Judicial who ordered the punishment) Date of Order: Date Enacted: (Date exile or barment was performed) Expiration Date: Performed by: (Your name and title) Assisted by: (Name of citizen who assisted the action) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Exile/Barment Information: " " --------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Report --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pardon Report --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Subject: Crime: Punishment: (Type and length) Ordered by: (Judicial who ordered the punishment or pardon) Date Enacted: (Date the punishment was enacted) Expiration Date: Date Pardoned: Performed by: (Your name and title) Assisted by: (Name of citizen who assisted the pardon) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Exile Information: " " --------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Report --------------------------------------------------------------------------- II. Legislative Meetings Legislative officials must meet at least once per double moon to discuss changes to and/or issues with current laws in attempt to find solutions. The times are listed below. ((The following hours are provided in Pacific (PST), Central (CST), Eastern (EST), and British (GST) standard time, respectively: Saturdays - 3:00 pm PST / 5:00 pm CST / 6:00 pm EST / 11:00 pm GST --------- Sundays - 9:00 am PST / 11:00 am CST / 12:00 pm EST / 5:00 pm GST --------- NOTE: Other time zones unlisted will vary)). Any legislative official may schedule a meeting beyond these time slots; however they may not be mandatory. Legislative officials who cannot attend either of the time slots given must post their excuse and reason, or send it to another legislative official. Unexcused absenses will not be tolerated. III. Uniform Usage Legislative officials are to wear their uniforms during meetings. Uniforms are not to be worn outside of Mileth's territories. Items that do not cover any piece of the uniform in any way, permanently or temporarily, are permissable while wearing the uniform. ((Animated effects are not to be worn while in uniform.))